


So Simple to Him, So Complex to Anyone Else

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Kamski, Alpha!Hank, Alpha!Kamski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Connor knows something's up, Connor tries to be perfect, Hank still loves Connor as he is so beyond normal Connor, Kamski is gross, Kamski makes a deal just like the devil would, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omegaverse, Super Canon-Typical Omegism, alpha Hank, ex-omegalife employee, the perfect Omega ideal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: In which Hank thinks Kamski might have the answers to their Jericho location mission.In short, he does, but there's a price to pay.





	So Simple to Him, So Complex to Anyone Else

"Here we are." Hank grumbled, turning off the engine of the car before getting out. "Elijah Kamski's, ex-OmegaLife employee. He supposedly founded it, and ran most of the work behind the scenes before becoming the face of OmegaLife for several years. It's unknown why he left." Hank yawned after, and stretched, "Damn, it's fucking cold." The cursed, walking up, and ringing the door bell. Connor at his heel. "Con, you're going to have to be a pretty Omega, or, OmegaLife might take you." He added.

Connor quietly followed, checking his tablet to make sure another mission hadn't come in, for about the thirtieth time, nodding. "I see. Did you call before hand and arrange something?" He asked, curiously.

"Pff, you think I'm that dumb, Connor?" Hank joked, and Connor smiled, all in good humor. That's when the door opened, to a blonde haired Omega.

"Hello, and you are?" She seemed to be confirming that they were in fact here on business.

"Hank Anderson, and Omega, Connor." He informed, crossing his arms. Very aggressive, and closed off, Connor never liked it when Hank did it.

"Ahh, welcome. Have a seat, Kamski will be right with you." She chimed, and let them enter.

As the Omega left, Hank sat on one of the soft chairs that had to be more expensive than anything he owned. Connor settled on the Omega cushion beside Hank, laying his head on the arm of the chair, allowing Hank to effortlessly run his finger's through Connor's hair. "Pretty girl, huh?" The Alpha asked to the room, but, Connor knew it was directed at him.

"Lieutenant, you know I'm gay." He blinked, but, Hank tousled his hair.

"I know, Connor, you fuckin' dolt." The Alpha chuckled, and Connor felt more at ease. "Let's play a game. How expensive do you think that painting is?"

The Omega looked at where Hank was pointing, and let his eyes search the painting, "Well, by the looks of it, it seems to be by Carl Manfred, so, I would like to estimate possib-"

"Mr. Kamski will see you now." The Omega interrupted, but, of course Connor wouldn't get any apology. If she had interrupted Hank, certainly Elijah wouldn't be kind. Not many Alphas are.

"Thank you. Come on, Con." Hank said, standing up, and leading the way. Connor followed at his heel, the picture of a prefect Alpha and Omega.

Well, until Connor could see Kamski, which immediately made alarms go off. The Alpha stared at him, and not like he was just unsure about something. Connor could see hunger in his eyes and it made him want to leave.

 

"Well, if you'd like to know, we'll have to see how you rate on a scale of performance." Kamski said, face to face, wearing nothing more than a robe, and speedo. It terrified Connor as Hank stood just a bit too far back to stop the other Alpha's touch. He grabbed Connor by the wrists. There were never any tests like this, alarms blaring in his head, but, outside, Connor was perfectly still, and quiet.

"You can't touch him like that. It's unfair." Hank growled, and Kamski simply laughed.

"Good Omegas aren't allowed to 'not like' something, Hank. They listen to Alpha commands, like, hmm, let's see. Kneel, now." The Alpha demanded, and Connor, despite how much he knew it would hurt, fell to his knees, bowing his head. Picture perfect Omega. "Or, lets see, what's another fun one?" Kamski asked to no one, "What's something you have out in the car, Hank?"

"My headphones-"

"Fetch Hank's headphones." Kamski demanded, but, Connor, smart as the devil he is, glanced up. Seeing that sneaking smirk, he didn't move, staring at Kamski, awaiting maybe a correction, or realization that Connor was rather smart.

"Good. Stand up, and fetch Hank's headphones, now." Connor complied, standing up, and sprinting off to collect the item. "He's still sharp, I see. Good." Hank didn't like this, he didn't know where it was going, but it didn't sound good.

Connor sprinted back in in under 5 minutes, and handed the headphones over to Kamski, standing in wait of another command. Kamski, in turn, hands them off to Hank. "Interesting. Okay, last one." Kamski cleared his throat, "The Omega species is going extinct. The best way to assure that we have more is to get a male Omega to impregnate a female Omega. But, as you know well," Kamski glared at Hank, "Omegas can't cum without an Alpha's bite. In exchange for the location of Jericho, would you be willing to impregnate my girl, Chloe?"

Connor physically stopped breathing as he calculated if this was a joke, how likely it was he'd go back to OmegaLife if he said no, and if he really, really needed to find Jericho. He could always just go deviant and pray someone gave him directions. "No! I'm not consenting to this! As Connor's owner, master, whatever the fuck, I prohibit him in being gauged by his response, and that he won't be allowed to participate. He's infertile anyways, he couldn't even get her pregnant if he wanted to." Hank snarled, grabbing Connor's hand, beginning to lead the Omega away. "We don't need your fucking information anyways." He growled in a note of finality.

When Hank sat down, beside Connor in the car, he finally stopped dissociating. "I... did we get Jericho's location?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"No. But, I don't care. That fucking creep was probably dead set on fucking you, and I won't let him fuckin' manipulate you like that. There are plenty of fucking Omegas, anyways." Hank said, starting the car, and backing up until he could vaguely find the road in all this snow.

As Hank turned around to switch the car into drive, Connor gave him a gentle kiss, "Thank you~" The Omega happily hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make an alternate ending, for fun, way later. But, I liked the good run with Connor for the main plot : )
> 
> If all goes well, I'll start the final chapters within the next 30 days.


End file.
